


...а затем угасают

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подменыш смотрит на него тихо и задумчиво, а потом вдруг улыбается той улыбкой, которую Джейсон видел только на фотографиях. Искренне и счастливо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. до

**за сто восемьдесят два (с половиной?) дня**

Подменыш появляется после долгих патрулей, когда небо светлеет и (в приличных городах) начинают петь птицы. Это случается не так уж и часто, поэтому обычно Джейсон сразу понимает, что подменыша что-то тревожит.  
Иногда это годовщина смерти его отца, иногда внутренние «тёрки» бэт-семьи, иногда… Да чёрт его знает, что подменышем движет? Главное, что Джейсон знает, что если он слышит длинный удар, три коротких, и снова два длинных, значит, Дрейк упирается подошвами в карниз у его окна и заглядывает в полумрак чужой квартиры, словно тёмная тень прошлого.

Сегодня он без маски. На нём потрёпанные кеды, растянутые джинсы и толстовка с капюшоном. Джейсону кажется, что у него покраснели глаза и кончик носа, но Тим старательно прячется в тени, даже спрыгнув с карниза внутрь квартиры.  
— Ты в порядке, подменыш?  
— Ты не очень хочешь об этом знать, мистер Фокс, — отзывается Тим. Он идёт прямо к холодильнику, роется там и достаёт две банки Lone Star. Кидает одну Джейсону и с шипением открывает свою.  
— Ты же не пьёшь? — честно переспрашивает Джейсон. Но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить или отнимать у подменыша алкоголь, так что он тоже подцепляет пальцем открывашку на банке.  
— Ты же знаешь, как говорят. Я полон сюрпризов, — Тим говорит так же устало. Он смотрит на Джейсона, салютует ему банкой и выпивает до дна за один заход.

**за девяносто один (с чем-то) день**

— Это всегда из-за меня, — говорит Тим. Он промок насквозь, но, кажется, этого вообще не замечает. — Это я виноват. Я всегда виноват. Господи, да все, к кому я прикасаюсь — умирают, Джейсон, — он шмыгает носом, обхватывает себя руками и отворачивается, когда Джейсон пытается поймать его за плечо.  
— Да ты объяснишь мне, что происходит? — не выдерживает Джейсон. Тим замирает, а потом вздыхает, и становится видно, как его колотит. Кажется, не от холода.  
Подменыш бежит по улице к газетному ларьку, прямо по лужам, даже не закрываясь от дождя. Он хватает одну из газет, отдаёт продавцу мелочь и бежит обратно. Джейсону удаётся поймать его за локоть и оттащить к подъезду. В кедах подменыша хлюпает вода, а газета промокла так же, как и он, но он всё равно протягивает её Колпаку.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем спасти всех? — на всякий случай уточняет Джейсон. Тим поджимает посиневшие от холода губы и тихо поясняет:  
— Ты же знаешь, что я стал Робином после тебя, потому что сам пришёл к Брюсу? — он смаргивает капли дождя, а потом откидывает назад мокрую чёлку. — Этот мальчик, Майкл, он был таким же, как я. Просто хотел помочь, — он выдыхает сквозь зубы, прежде чем продолжает. — Он в коме, Джейсон, и всё из-за меня.  
Джейсон не знает, как ему ответить. Он только хватает подменыша за плечи и обнимает его, крепко-крепко.

**за тридцать пять дней**

Когда Тим сидит у него под подоконником, прижавшись к холодной батарее плечом, и заткнув уши музыкой, он выглядит особенно усталым. Его плечи опущены, будто на самом деле он всё ещё не может пережить все те смерти, что выпали на его долю за последний год. Костюм цветов одежды Супербоя, скомканный, валяется у Джейсона возле дивана, и это так неестественно и так неправильно. Подменыш сам на себя не похож, и Джейсон по-настоящему беспокоится. Он садится рядом с ним на корточки и касается его плеча, осторожно вынимает наушники и смотрит Тиму в глаза, стоит тому повернуться в его сторону.  
— Ты в порядке, подменыш? — тихо спрашивает Джейсон.  
— Конечно, — Тим улыбается, но как-то фальшиво. — Я в порядке.  
Джейсон знает, что Тим врёт как дышит, и не переспрашивает. Он только поднимается, хлопает Тима по плечу и уходит на кухню, чтобы вернуться потом и кинуть ему банку Lone Star. Тим не очень разговорчив, но Джейсон и так знает, что, должно быть, случилось что-то ещё, в чём подменыш винит себя.

**последний день**

Тим вытаскивает его из всей этой переделки с Красным Робином. Костерит его на чём свет стоит, но вправляет вывихнутое запястье и вытаскивает пулю из ноги. Накладывает швы и делает перевязку. Он выглядит очень странно — удивительно спокойным в одну минуту и ужасно нервным в другую. Джейсон, сидя посреди собственного «потайного штаба», с удивлением наблюдает, как подменыш нервно меряет помещение шагами, сжимая и разжимая пальцы и нервно подрагивая, а потом вдруг замирает и словно расслабляется. Кажется, он решился на что-то, только не понятно, на что.  
— Классно с тобой работать, Джейсон, — замечает вдруг он и улыбается. Джейсон касается бинтов на ноге и тихо фыркает:  
— Что, всё-таки будешь моим Робином?  
Подменыш смотрит на него тихо и задумчиво, а потом вдруг улыбается той улыбкой, которую Джейсон видел только на фотографиях. Искренне и счастливо.  
— Да, — говорит Тим. — Конечно.  
Джейсону тут же становится намного легче. Боль в ноге отступает, потому что сейчас, когда городу нужен Бэтмен, и нужен Робин — Робин сделал свой выбор.


	2. после

**на следующий день**

Джейсон просыпается в своей квартире. На ноге всё та же повязка, которую наложил Тим, а запястье всё ещё немного ноет. За плечо его трясёт Грейсон — без маски, но в форме Найтвинга. От него пахнет дымом и пылью, и Джейсон невольно чихает.  
— Джейсон, — зовёт его Дик, когда Джейсон пытается отвернуться. — Джейсон, ты говорил вчера с Тимом?  
— Типа того, — Джейсон сонно трёт глаза и садится. Наверное, Грейсон прознал о согласии Тима работать с Джейсоном, и недоволен таким поворотом событий. Скорее всего.  
— Он говорил тебе вчера что-то особенное? — вопрос Дика звучит странно, и Джейсон отвечает вопросом на вопрос:  
— Почему бы тебе самому у него не спросить?  
— Просто ответь на мой вопрос, Джейсон. Он говорил тебе что-нибудь, что показалось тебе… важным?  
— Просто позвони и спроси у него. Я не собираюсь быть посредником в ваших отношениях, Грейсон, — закатывает глаза Джейсон. Теперь ему ясно, что Дик не знает, что Тим сказал ему вчера. Но что тогда случилось? Неужели подменыш так быстро «съехал» из особняка Уэйнов?  
— Джейсон, — Дик смотрит на Джейсона в упор, и становится заметно, что у него слезятся глаза. — Тим погиб по взрыве сегодня утром. Вместе с Красным Робином. Он мёртв, Джейсон, — он разжимает пальцы и смотрит на Джейсона с отчаянием, будто не знает, что ему делать.  
— Это не смешно, — тихо бормочет Джейсон. — Это не смешно, Дик, нельзя так шутить.  
— Я не… я не шучу, — Дик нервно облизывает губы. — Я бы не пришёл, если бы хотел просто пошутить. Ты меня знаешь.  
Джейсон молчит. Он тупо смотрит перед собой, пытаясь понять, как такое могло произойти сейчас.  
Почему сейчас.  
Почему именно подменыш.  
Он не произносит ни слова, пока Дик вдруг не прерывает молчание:  
— Я думаю, он намеренно влез туда. Знал, что не сможет спастись, но всё равно полез в это пекло. Он спас заложников, но сам остался там, — Грейсон вздыхает. — Он был сам не свой последний год. Замкнулся, но я не думал…  
— Он не мог покончить с собой. Даже так, — перебивает его Джейсон. Мысль о том, что подменыш знал о том, что умрёт ещё когда накладывал ему на ногу швы, казалась ему неправильной. Неверной. Это не было похоже на того Тима, которого он знал. — Он сказал, что станет моим Робином вчера вечером. Обещал, что будет моим напарником, — наконец выдыхает он, словно это может отменить слова Грейсона о смерти подменыша.  
— Он прощался, — после долгой паузы говорит Дик.  
— Нет, — Джейсон вдруг понимает, что значили те слова. — Он обещал вернуться.  
Дик смотрит на него хмуро и подозрительно. Устало. Будто снова видит в нём только психопата, и никого больше.  
Но Джейсону не привыкать. Он помнит улыбку Тима, и она придаёт ему веры.  
— Он обещал. Что вернётся.

**через шесть дней**

Тима хоронят в закрытом гробу.  
Джейсон стоит в первом ряду, бок о бок с Диком и Стефани. В горле застрял ком, но слёз нет. Он старается думать только о том, что сказал ему Тим в ту последнюю ночь. И ещё о том, что он сам когда-то погиб во взрыве.  
Джейсон сам побывал в гробу и сейчас знал, что подменыш справится тоже. Если Джейсон нашёл дорогу назад, то Тим это сделает и подавно. Он не дал бы себя убить, если бы у него не было запасного плана.  
Подменыш всегда умел выпутываться из самых отвратительных ситуаций. И он не мог погибнуть просто так, от рук того, кто намного слабее любых других его врагов.  
Джейсон повторяет это вместо молитвы, когда гроб опускают в могилу и забрасывают землёй, и не уходит, даже когда начинает темнеть.  
В сумерках он смотрит на свежую могилу — тёмный прямоугольник — и шепчет, зная, что Тим услышит его, как слышал, бывало, и раньше:  
— Помни, что ты мне обещал, подменыш. Ты вернёшься и будешь работать со мной.  
И только после этого он находит в себе силы уйти. Он нужен Готэм, лишившейся и Бэтмена, и Робина.

**через пятнадцать дней**

Комната Тима такая же, какой он оставил её год назад. Только — почему-то — очень чистая. Джейсон нечасто заглядывал в особняк Уэйнов в гости, но даже по своей квартире мог судить, что подменыш был способен разводить бардак там, где хотел сотворить своё уютное гнездо. Лежащие на полу вещи, стопки книжек и чашки с недопитым кофе были его вечными спутниками, где бы они ни жил.  
Но в его комнате в особняке Уэйнов чисто, будто Тим убрал её перед тем, как пойти в последний бой.  
Думать, что Тим пошёл на самоубийство Джейсону не нравится, так что он ведёт плечами, делает глубокий вдох и переступает порог.  
— Я подумал, вдруг ты найдёшь что-то, что мы не смогли, — говорит Дик его спине. Джейсон отмахивается и закрывает за собой дверь. Он вдыхает запах Тима, так и не выветрившийся за две недели. Запах мужской туалетной воды, пота и книжной пыли. Джейсон дышит полной грудью, пока не перестаёт его чувствовать его, и подменыш не ускользает от него снова.  
Тогда он, наконец, позволяет себе сдвинуться с места и начинает искать, сам не понимая, что ищет.  
Кажется, подсказку. Или ответ. Или весточку.  
Он перерывает все его вещи, пролистывает все его книги, прощупывает матрац на кровати, заглядывает в ящики и ничего не находит. Кроме потайного отделения в шкафу.  
Тим как-то рассказывал, что раньше хранил так форму Робина. До того, как его отец погиб, до того, как Уэйн решил принять его под крылышко.  
Сейчас, казалось бы, подменышу в шкафу хранить было нечего. В особняке была Бэтпещера, а значит можно было не прикручивать в шкаф дополнительную стенку. Но Тим это зачем-то сделал.  
Из потайного отделения Джейсон достаёт тетрадку. Она похожа на школьную, исписана сверху донизу, так, что странички хрустят. Там ряды имён с датами, какими-то пометками и комментариями. Колпак листает её, и имена эти ему не знакомы, пока он не находит там имя Стефани Браун — вычеркнутое. А страниц через десять он вдруг видит имя Майкла Ласки, и вспоминает его. Мальчика, который впал в кому из-за Тима, а потом из-за Тима же и погиб. Только теперь Джейсон понимает, что у него в руках.  
Тим никогда не забывал тех, кто погиб из-за него. Он знал и помнил каждое имя.

**через тридцать девять дней**

— Ты знаешь, что он не вернётся, — говорит ему Дик. Джейсон фыркает и качает головой:  
— Ты вечно витаешь в облаках, Грейсон. Я же вернулся. Значит, и подменыш сможет, — он улыбается, салютует Дику пальцами и скрывается, прячется среди путаницы улиц Готэм.  
Он знает, что Дик не прав. Он приходит на кладбище каждый день и ждёт. Не важно, какая на улице погода, не важно, как он себя чувствует. Он ждёт, потому что знает — однажды Тим проснётся в своём гробу, потому что сможет найти путь назад. И в тот день ему понадобится помощь. Кто-то должен будет протянуть ему руку и помочь выбраться из могилы, отвести его домой и помочь прийти в себя. Кто-то — и лучше бы Джейсон — должен ждать подменыша, чтобы вернуть ему его жизнь и имя.

**через девяносто один (с чем-то) день**

Тим так и не появляется. Его могилу засыпает снегом на Рождество, и Джейсон разгребает его руками. Земля холодная и твёрдая настолько, что Колпак порой побаивается, что Тим не сможет выбраться из-под этой мёрзлой земли.  
Только подменыш, кажется, не планирует возвращаться так рано.  
— Наверное, тебе не нужны подарки, или лень подбирать их остальным, — замечает Джейсон. Он сидит на раскладном стуле возле могилы, неотрывно глядя на могильный камень с выгравированным именем подменыша на нём, и кутается в свою куртку. Прячет руки в карманы и выдыхает облачка пара.  
Тиму, похоже, это совсем не интересно. И Джейсона ему совсем не жалко.  
Но Джейсону всё равно. Он готов ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Подменышу совсем не обязательно торопиться.

**через сто восемьдесят два (с половиной) дня**

— Дик всё-таки решился влезть в папашины ботинки. Теперь у города новый Бэтмен, — Джейсон сметает с могилы листья и пыль и смотрит на имя подменыша так, будто смотрит ему в глаза. — И Робина он себе нашёл. Помнишь того сопляка, сыночка Брюса и Талии? Теперь у нас Робин, который готов свинчивать преступникам головы, пока Бэтмен не видит. Не то чтобы я считал, что он слишком неправ, но и плащика он, гм… В общем, ты понимаешь.  
Он сидит какое-то время, прислушиваясь к ветру, к шуршанию ветхой листвы, оставшейся ещё с осени, потрескиванию веток, только-только планирующих отрастить новые зелёные листики, и надеется, что вот-вот раздастся тихий скрежет ногтей о деревянную крышку гроба.  
Мир полон звуков, но не тех, которые нужны Джейсону.  
— Возвращайся, подменыш. Не такие Бэтмен и Робин нужны Готэм. Она нуждается в тебе и во мне.  
Тим не отзывается на его просьбу. Он молчит, и Джейсон снова уходит ни с чем.

**через триста шестьдесят пять дней**

— Уже год прошёл, — Джейсон стоит на кладбище — сегодня так же, как и вчера, и позавчера, и позапозавчера — у могилы подменыша. На улице снова осень. Всё ржаво-рыжее, яркое, очень тёплое. Тиму, наверное, понравилась бы такая погода. — Знаю, у меня почти два года заняло путешествие на тот свет. Или три. Не помню уже. Но ты же умнее меня, уверен, ты просто чего-то выжидаешь. Думаешь, я забуду твоё обещание? Да чёрта с два, — он горько смеётся, но ответа снова нет.

**через четыреста пятьдесят пять дней**

Супербой и Импульс возвращаются из мёртвых. Джейсон знает, что слухи не врут, потому что видит их вместе с Титанами, а потом встречает Коннера на могиле подменыша, и эта встреча вселяет в его сердце ещё больше надежды.  
— Как же так, Роб, — говорит Супербой, а Джейсон молчит. — И на минуту тебя оставить нельзя.  
Джейсон готов поклясться, что Коннер готов заплакать, но клон держится молодцом и только поджимает губы да качает головой. Снежинки путаются в его тёмных волосах и тают на ресницах. Он верит в чудо воскрешения намного меньше, чем Джейсон, хотя тоже проделал путь туда и обратно.  
— Видишь, даже ему удалось вернуться, — Джейсон провожает Супербоя взглядом, когда тот взмывает в небо и улетает прочь. Колпак вздыхает и оборачивается к могильному камню, как всегда сохраняющему молчание.  
— Тебе тоже уже пора домой, подменыш, — продолжает Джейсон.  
Ответа снова нет.

**через пятьсот сорок семь (и ещё одной второй) дней**

Когда Дик собирает вещи Тима, чтобы отдать их в какой-нибудь фонд поддержки бездомных, Джейсон забирает у него каждую коробку. Он перевозит их в своё логово, и долго не решается к ним даже прикоснуться. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока пустота, оставшаяся в его жизни вместо Тима Дрейка не начинает — в очередной раз — ныть дырой в самой грудине. Тогда Джейсон вскрывает коробку с вещами и залезает в неё с головой. Даже полтора года спустя запах Тима всё ещё остаётся на них, и это пугает и вдохновляет одновременно. Частички подменыша всё ещё существуют в мире — множество осколков, множество тонких намёков. Запахи. Звуки. Истории.  
Это не даёт ему смириться с тем, что Тим так и не попытался вернуться. Что сколько бы Джейсон ни звал, подменыш не откликался.  
— Он просто заблудился, — бормочет себе под нос Джейсон. Он засыпает, уткнувшись в затёртую футболку с «Мстителями». Он всё ещё верит, что Тим вернётся.

**через шестьсот шестьдесят три дня**

В прошлом году он принёс на могилу бумбокс и крутил могиле Тима Green Day до тех пор, пока его не вытолкал ругающийся кладбищенский сторож. Сегодня он такую ошибку не совершит.  
— Эй, подменыш, — Джейсон осторожно складывает на могильный камень стопку комиксов по «Доктору Кто». Новеньких, ещё в пакетиках. — Я, в общем… — он неуверенно чешет в затылке. — Не знал, что тебе подарить. Но помню, что у тебя сегодня день рождения.  
Тим не говорит ему даже простое «спасибо».

**через семьсот тридцать дней**

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я всё ещё жду тебя, — Джейсон пинает жёлтые листья. Вздыхает. И начинает сгребать их щёткой. Как делает это день за днём, перед патрулями и вылазками. Он приходит, чтобы убрать мусор, чтобы навести порядок, чтобы напомнить Тиму, что он его ждёт.  
Джейсон уверен в своей правоте. И сколько бы Дик не повторял ему, что подменыш не вернётся, Джейсон всё равно его ждёт. Каждый день. В любой момент.  
Избавившись от мусора, он смотрит на выцветшие на солнце обложки комиксов — чудом никем не тронутых — и замирает, слушая ветер, поскрипывание деревьев и шелест опавшей листвы. Он слышит каждый шорох и ждёт, из последних сил надеясь, что последнее слово останется за ним.  
Но, кажется, оно осталось за подменышем.


End file.
